Forgotten heroes,a hero dies,and becomes legend
by Inugami-23
Summary: What if Naruto knew a forbiden techniuqe from his mothers side?What if he used it to end the leaf invasion by the sound befor any casualties could acur?What if he suceeded at a great and dire cost?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forgotten heroes,a hero dies,and becomes legend

Rating: T [please tell me if it needs to be changed]

Summary: What if Naruto knew a forbiden techniuqe from his mothers side?What if he used it to end the leaf invasion by the sound befor any casualties could acur?What if he suceeded at a great and dire cost?

Genre: Tradegy and some hurt.

Topic: Naruto

Characters:Naruto/Minato Namikaze/Kushina Uzamaki/Mito Uzamaki/First Hokage/second Hogake/Nawaki/Mito Uzamaki/All bijuu/all kohona genning/Hiruzen Sarutobi/all jouning teachers/Iruka/Sage of six paths/Konohamaru and his friends.

**Warning:May contain spoilers such as Nrutos heritage and Kyuubi's real name.**

**Key: A/N: [Authors Notes:]**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"bijuu/major summon talking"**

**'**_**bijuu/major summoj thoughts'**_

_**"bijuu telepathy"**_

_"Telepathy"_

"Justu"

**Disclaimer****: I do **_**NOT **_**own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto dodged an attack,another sand shuriken, launched by the one tailed beast.<em>'This is bad...if I dont stop the invasion before it escalates were done for...Looks like I have no choice but to use THAT...'<em> thought Naruto before begining a conversation with Kyuubi._"Kurama,get ready to leave the seal...Im going to use that justu"__** "Naruto...You know that that jutsu will kill you...I dont aprove of this"**__ growled Kurama"I know that...I have no choice I have to stop the invasion before it escalates."_soothed Naruto _**"Hey,Naruto,"**__"what?"__**"Good luck,Its good to have known you...friend."**_Growled Kurama as it prepared to leave the seal._"Thanks...Kurama..."_

" you do,do not,under any circimstances intervene or repeat what I am about to do."barked Naruto as he dodged another attack."Uzumaki clan sacred forbiden technique:Ancesterial summoning,I call you forthe my ancestors-be it the founder of our clan the sage of six paths or my parents,I beg of you assist me!"howled Naruto as the Kyuubi leapt from his stomach and stood tall behind him,and as he made the nessasary hand sighns and cut a thin line on his wrist to give proof of blood. "Uzamaki clan sacred tecnnique:Tailed beast summoning!As my anscestor the sage of six past did before me I call you all to my you the one tailed racoon-dog called my most Shukaku or the nine tailed fox refered to by most as Kyuubi but truely called Kurama,I need your aid!To me as you would with my anscestor!"Barked stoped its rampage and walked to the front right hand side of him,Kurama went in other tailed beasts materialized and followed suit,the two tailes beside Shukaku,the three tailes after it and so on.

A group of people began to materialize,The Yondaime hokage stood next to a read headed woman,many other people were their most noticabley the first and second hokage's the first hokages wife and the grandson of the first hokage,and a ma who looked like an older version of naruto exept in a difrent out fit."I beg of you all,help me stop the invasion of the leaf village,help me save the hokage,the academy students,every man woman and child of the village,please help save them"Naruto begged the newly materialized nodded to show they under stood and scatterd intervening with fights and driving off the former hokages and the firsts wife and grandson went to help the third as did the sage of six paths.

"I beg of you,the tailed beasts,help me show them what the leaf village stands for!For peace,harmony,and all that is just!"Shouted Naruto to the tailed beasts whom quickly took up the bowed down and,with the help of Shukaku,managed to get Naruto upon his head,were he could give directions barked at Sasuke-whom was staring dumb-founded "Sasuke!Get Sakura" before heading off with the tailed beasts.

* * *

><p><strong>[MEAN WHILE WITH Sarutobi]<strong>

The spirits rushed forward and shatered the had tried to summon the past hokages but failed miserable and looked genuenly startled to see them attacking Yondaime lashed out beheading him. "Minato..Kushina...Hashirama...Tobirama"rasped the sandaime deeply confused.

"No time to talk Sandaime-sama,I have to go help my son now"said Minato,the yondaime hokage,as he went to help Naruto the others following at his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>[With Konohamaru]<strong>

Konohamaru gasped as an earth shadering thud shook the hidden room they were in.

"what was that?"he asked Iruka replied,a little agitated"Konohamaru,I dont know,probably just shockwaves from an explosi-""Iruka,you may let the children out now,the danger has,for the most parts,passed" said an ANBU as he shushined in and then out of the room."Every one,we can leave now"said Iruka as he instructed the students to line up and follow him out gasped upon seeing the tailed beasts towering above the buildings,fighting in unisen as Naruto,standing upon the kyuubis head barked orders to shinobi they couldnt stood their,dumb-founded,until to the suprise of the adults watching them,the Yondaime hokage apeared along with the other hokages and the unknown shinobi began to line leapt down from atop the Kyuubi's one whom knew Naruto rushed forward confused.**"Before its time,let me shatter the seal bindig me to my jinchuriki, and leave my power in him"**said the one tailed beast before returning controll to its jinchuriki and leaping out of smiled slightly "Every ones safe...good..."he murmurred before pitching forward and laying spirit rose from his body,noble and brave,kindness glinting in his one gasped,for before them was not the Naruto they knew but a tall blond-haired, rinnegan eyed boy with a smoothe,flawless face- the wisker marks were gone,he looked-exept for the eyes,exactly like the Yondaime.A glowing light erupted behind spirits walked forwarda,all exept the Yondaime and a young,red haired,woman."I gues its time for me to go...Good-by every one,live long and well,make choices for whats right,and we may very well meet again one I go just one last word of advice:Though true heroes in this world are few,they are often found in suprising places...Keep your eyes open,for you never know whom will be a hero or whom is a hero whom has passed...you never know when the memebers of the true clan,the pure ones,true members of the Uzamaki clan will apear...for while they may not be members by blood,like...a boy named Yahiko,"here he paused, and closed his eyes as if thinking before continuing "from what I can gather he was an orphan,no parents,he made friends with a memebr of the Uzamaki clan,Nagato and his dog,I think its name was Chibi...it was killed in the battle between the sannin and...cant tell whom it is..don't reconize him...,and a girl named power was great,they wanted to stop war without violence,Hanzo..I think it was,growing fearful of their power,teamed up with gave Nagato an option,kill Yahiko or he would kill any-one could react,Yahiko had impaled himself of Nagotos weapon,fataly wounding himself to save his friends,he... told them to fufill his dream of...peace before...dieing...Another example would be...eh,you wouldn't react well to it...besides...the elders would kill you if they found out you knew...Here is a final warning: Do not trust the elders...treat every one with repsect and kindness,you never know whom could be a potential hero..."he stoped talking and turned to follow the yondaime and the red haired woman into the portal...


	2. ending one

**Disclamer:I do not own Naruto.**

Alternate ending 1.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned to follow the tailed beasts followed suit murmuring <strong>"with out the Uzamaki's were nothing,we have nothing to fight for,no one to serve,no one to sheild us from the curuption...it is time,we follow our protectors to the other side..."<strong> before leaping into the portal one by the time they had gone Hinata had colasped in shock,Anbu were arresting Danzo and the elders,knowing what he had meant was a warning to them about crimes and his friends broke into tears, a lone tear fell from Irukas right eye,he was strugling to keep his emotions in of the gennin were in began to rain.

Twelve days later was a rain had not let up since it had begun,flooding the of the Villagers,shinobi and civilian alike,were lined up and staring at the sandaime hokage as he began to speak."As you all know,twelve years ago we were attacked by the Kyuubi ,you all know that the Yondaime hokage defeated none of you whom were born after the fact know is a select few know why it the whole truth will be years ago the Yodaimes wife gave birth,she was out side the village and surounded by some of the best guards the village Yodaimes wife,Kushina Uzamaki was the Kyuubi's second Jinchuriki,Mito Uzamaki,the first hokage's wife was the Naruto was born they were attacked,the guards slaughtered,the new born Naruto taken hostage and used as a the yodaime was bringing the newborn naruto to saftey,so he wouldn't be killed in the fray,the attacker tore the Kyuubi from the seal,and using the sharingon blood-line took control of the Kyuubi and had it attack the yodaime,whoms name was Minato Namikaze,returned and faught the attacker,whom was revealed to Madara fighting off Madara Minato returned to aid Kushina,whom was struggling to hold Kyuubi with the chains of chakra after being fataly wounded by the kyuubi by the order of had no choice but to take his newborn son,summon Gamubunta,and go to face the enraged summoned the Shigami and sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son at the cost of his was made a law that Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki was an S-rank secret,his heritage an SS-rank secret,and what happened an SSS-ranked secret in hopes that he could live a normal that was not to be,as upon his third birthday he was kicked out from the orphanage and attacked by a mob,all of whom were executed on the spot by Itachi for breaking the law multiple times,but the damage was done,his ribs were cracked,he had a peirced lung,and upon his cheeks were three deep,deep gouges on each was unconsiuse and met with the Kyuubi,what I was told was 'Kyuubi isn't his name,its Kurama,and hes nice!".'Kurama' as he put it had,in order to save Naruto's life,pumped a large amount of its own chakra into Naruto,nearly destroying his chakra net-work,which while it regenerated slightly,never did fully recover from the damage,resulting in horrible chakra control."gasps were heard from the crowed periodicly "Kurama trained him in several of his clans days ago he used two to save the village,summoning his anscestor's spirits back to this world,which cost him his life,and another to summon the tailed beasts to his died once he relized every one was safe,he gave a final peice of advice,or his spirit did,he said 'Though true heroes in this world are few,they are often found in suprising places...Keep your eyes open,for you never know whom will be a hero or whom is a hero whom has passed...you never know when the memebers of the true clan,the pure ones,true members of the Uzamaki clan will apear...for while they may not be members by blood,like...a boy named Yahiko,from what I can gather he was an orphan,no parents,he made friends with a memebr of the Uzamaki clan,Nagato and his dog,I think its name was Chibi...it was killed in the battle between the sannin and...cant tell whom it is..don't reconize him...,and a girl named power was great,they wanted to stop war without violence,Hanzo..I think it was,growing fearful of their power,teamed up with gave Nagato an option,kill Yahiko or he would kill any-one could react,Yahiko had impaled himself of Nagotos weapon,fataly wounding himself to save his friends,he... told them to fufill his dream of...peace before...dieing...Another example would be...eh,you wouldn't react well to it...besides...the elders would kill you if they found out you knew...Here is a final warning: Do not trust the elders...treat every one with repsect and kindness,you never know whom could be a potential hero...'" here the sandaime paused before continuing "the tailed beasts followed him to the other we remember his words and what he has done for the village"the sandaime stoped and was silent,head bowed as tears ran down his cheeks "His spirit was the spitting image of the Yondaime,no whisker scars,the only difrence between them was the eyes...his once blue eyes held the fabled rinnegan..."

**A/N: I'm going to do one or two more alternate endings...**


End file.
